Torn Between Two Paths
by acting girl
Summary: What happens when you can't choose between the one you love and your duty? KuramaxOC -- This one is on Hiatus currently
1. The New Girl

Torn Between Two Paths  
  
~Chapter 1~  
The New Girl  
  
Ok, this is different then any fic I have done so really, it's kinda like my first fic all over again. I am usually a Comedian but last night late I came up with an idea for a Kurama story......so I decided to write it......It's a Kurama and OC....So anyways...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though yesterday I bought the first DVD for "Chapter Black." ^_^ NEW SAGA!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Kurama sat in his desk at school. It was another ordinary day, or at least as ordinary it could be for a fox demon in the body of a human. It was actually quite boring, he had been on many missions with his friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, but for the past few weeks he hadn't heard from anyone. Then he felt the weirdest presence, it didn't feel human. 'Could it be Hiei?' he thought. 'No, I know Hiei's scent, this is definitely NOT Hiei,' he finished his thought. The being came closer and closer, and Kurama got more and more cautious. But he didn't want to show that something was wrong to anyone else because they wouldn't understand, nor did he even really want to tell them that he was actually a demon in disguise. Just then the door to his classroom opened and in stepped a teenage girl. 'Could she really be a demon?' he asked himself in thought.  
  
The girl stood to about five feet. Her hair fell to about the middle of her back and was worn back in a braid. Here hair was reddish brown. She turned to the class and looked straight at Kurama. They looked at each other. She wore glasses and behind those glasses were two brown eyes. She seemed to be very serious; there was no smile on her face.  
  
"Class, please take your seats, I would like to introduce, Kiran to you, she just transferred here from.....um, I'm sorry, where were you transferred from?" Asked the teacher.  
  
Kiran looked to the ground and smirked, "From the north." She said with a low female voice.  
  
The teacher looked at her, "what school did you go to before you were transferred?" He asked.  
  
Kiran looked at him and said, "That information is classified."  
  
The teacher looked at her and told her, "Well then, why don't you just sit down, next to Kurama." He pointed to the empty seat next to the red haired fox demon.  
  
She walked up to the desk and sat down. She this time didn't look at Kurama. Kurama on the other hand, kept glancing over to her. Even after class started he every now and then would glance in her direction.  
  
After school Kurama started to walk home. He then had a feeling that he was being followed. He stopped and looked around. He saw nothing, but he wasn't going to talk any chanced on anything, so he began to walk faster. He reached his home and went into his room. This day went from a normal boring day to him being followed by a stalker, or at least he thought so. He then went around the house and closed the curtains all around his house and locked the doors.  
  
"Shuichi, what are you doing?" Asked his mother from behind him.  
  
Kurama turned to her; he didn't know exactly how to answer her. He couldn't exactly tell her that he thought someone who was thought to be a demon was stalking him. "Oh, nothing," he said as he walked away.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Kiran did follow Kurama all the way home. After she discovered where he lived she walked a long distance. She walked into the woods and into a cave.  
  
"Is he dead?" came a voice in the shadows.  
  
"No, I need to know more about his weakness before I can kill him." Kiran explained. "Don't worry, I will kill him when I can learn about his weakness."  
  
"I will give you two weeks to kill him." Said the voice.  
  
"Yes Master," Kiran said as she bowed and walked further into the cave.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Alright tell me what you think.......this took me about two weeks to write......Well if I get 5 reviews I'll update. I wanna know if it has potential..... 


	2. Kiran's Disappointment

**Torn Between Two Paths**

**Chapter 2**

**Kiran's Disappointment**

Kiran was taking a walk downtown as she literally ran into Kurama, "oops, I am sorry...uhh...Shuichi isn't it?"

Kurama chuckled, "Oh that's alright. Your name is Kiran right?" He smiled sweetly at her. (AN- Don't you just melt when he does that? Lol)

Kiran smiled sweetly back, but behind this smile was a sinister smile, because now Kiran knew that she was in and after a few days she could carry out her mission to kill Kurama.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked as he motioned his hand and pointed his hand down the street.

"Sure." Kiran said as she smiled.

Kurama lead her down the street. "So, how long have you lived in the city?" Kurama asked trying to start a conversation.

"Only a few days. I moved here with my father." Kiran lied.

"Where is your mother?" Kurama asked noticing she only said father.

"Oh, she...died, when I was young. She was slain in battle..." Kiran said speaking the truth without thinking.

Kurama looked at her with a smile and Chuckled, "I knew you weren't human." Kurama told her.

Kiran's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I just new, I am not human either. And you can call me Kurama." He told her.

Kiran then knew she had done it; she had gotten past the hard part of her mission. Everything else was going to be simple. "So what are you doing in this town?"

"I live here living with my human mother." He said told her.

She looked confused; this couldn't be the mighty Kurama she heard about. She KNEW that Youko Kurama was FULL demon, yet he had a human mother? She couldn't make sense of this. "Um, so your not full demon then?" She asked thinking her 'almighty' master made a mistake.

Kurama wasn't sure if he should tell her everything about himself, "No, I am not a full demon." Kurama lied.

Kiran could not believe it, the past hour was a waste. This wasn't the Kurama that she was looking for. "I have to go..." She said as she walked into a different direction.

Kurama looked at her walk off. He was confused to say the least. Though he trusted that she really needed to go.

Hiei say that final part of the conversation from a rooftop. He jumped down to join Kurama. He landed on his feet about five feet behind Kurama.

The sound from Hiei's jumped startled Kurama. He looked behind him and saw Hiei standing with his hands behind his back, his head down, and eyes closed. "Ohh, Hiei, you startled me." Kurama said with a sigh of relief.

"Kurama, I don't think you should trust her." Hiei said.

Kurama looked at the short fire demon, "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust her." Hiei told him

Kurama looked at Hiei with a dumbfounded expression, "Hiei, you don't trust anyone."

Hiei then opened his eyes and looked at Kurama, "She knows too much already. Don't tell her anymore!" He said as he disappeared into a blur.

Kurama felt that he could trust her, but Hiei was somewhat right, it's true that he should get to know her a little more before he said anything more about his life to her. It was strange how she decided to leave right after he told her about his human mother. Kurama decided to finish his walk and then return home.

Kiran returned to the cave that she was residing in. "MASTER!" She yelled. Needles to say she was angered, not just about the wasted hour but the wasted fifteen years that she spent searching for the demon that was feared by many demons.

"No need to shout my little Kiran." Came a voice from the shadows of the cave.

"Well did you know that the past fifteen years we have been looking for Kurama, and then we finally get a lead and pursue our lead and if turns out to BE THE WRONG KURAMA!" She burst out.

"Kiran calm yourself. We have the right Kurama. Didn't you hear the story?" He mentioned.

"Story?" Kiran questioned.

"Kurama, or at least Youko Kurama was shot down and was near death until he got this idea to escape to earth and placed his spirit into a human woman and was reborn into the humans now call Shuichi." He explained.

Everything was clear to her then, but why did Kurama stay with this human for fifteen years? Obviously for a while it was to grow in his body and to gain a portion of his powers back. Which meant it would be easier to kill him if he was lacking some of his demonic powers.

"Kiran, speaking of this human mother of his, I have a new job for you in this mission." He said.

Kiran straightened, "Yes master." She said to him.

"To make it even easier to get to Kurama let's take what is most important to him. His human mother."

Kiran's face lightened at the idea. "I am on it master, I will have it done before Kurama finishes his walk. Capturing a human must be easy." Kiran said as she walked out of the cave and headed to where Kurama lived.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

MUAHAHAHAHA Don't you hate to be continued things?!?!?! Well I kinda ran out of ideas that I can make sense of on paper...or in this case on my computer screen...anyways...I will not have so much time between updates again...I really must apologize...well review...and if you have any ideas you can send them in the review and then I will try to fit in the story!


End file.
